The Sentiments of Avalon Crowne
by Scarlet Meadowes
Summary: I never thought I'd say I missed the days when everyone thought I was a lesbian and I spent all my time doing my homework inside a broom closet, but then, Sirius Black happened. SBxOC
1. Can't buy me love

**The Sentiments of Avalon Crowne**

_I never thought I'd say I missed the days when everyone thought I was a lesbian and I spent all my time doing my homework inside a broom closet, but then, Sirius Black happened._

**August 13th, 1977**

**Living Room**

**3:47 am**

I cannot wait for the beginning of this school year. I may only have one friend, but anything is better than having to wake up to the sounds of your parents "getting it on".

Oh Merlin.

It hurts to even write it.

I mean, would it kill them to put up some silencing charms? It's not my fault I can't do magic outside of school. Or that I was born.

Fuck my life.

Seriously, you may think I'm being a bit melodramatic or that I'm simply an angst-y teenager, but I really hate my life.

I have one friend, Lia van der Steen, a lesbian Gryffindor seeker with colourful hair, who I am sure is insane.

My parents are either fighting or shagging _(shudder)._

Everyone at school thinks I'm a lesbian.

My roommates are scared I'm going to rape them. (Aren't Ravenclaws _supposed_ to be clever?)

I spend a majority of my spare time at school in the broom closet.

And I often forget how to speak.

Once again, fuck my life.

**8:52pm**

**Bedroom**

I've painted my nails an adventurous mint green.

Maybe this is the change I need.

**August 16th**

**Bedroom**

**6:00 pm**

My mother has just informed me that we will be having Mr. Black (a _"friend_" of my father's) and his family over for dinner, and I am not looking forward to it.

Now, I don't have a problem with the Blacks, however, I can't say the same for my mother.

Mrs. Black was born in a very wealthy family, whereas my mother was raised by a single-mother beekeeper in France, and simply married rich. Needless to say, Mrs. Black wasn't the nicest to her.

All in all, it would not be a pleasant night.

Merlin help me.

**9:39 pm**

**Bathroom**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking fuckity FUCK!

I am so...I DON'T KNOW!

I can't even begin to articulate how I feel right now.

I can't believe my parents would put me in a situation like this!, I should've known!

Oh right. I haven't explained what happened.

So the Black's arrived for dinner at 7, and every thing was going fine and dandy. The men were in the library, and I sat in the parlour with my mother and Mrs. Black, who's first name i I learned was Walburga, while they made small talk. If you can even call it that.

"Oh Walburga, how have you been?, Coping well with the loss? I can't _begin_ to imagine how it must feel for your own son to abandon you willingly!"

"Oh I don't expect you to!, after all, the Crowne name will be dead after your daughters are wed. You must feel so guilty knowing you couldn't even give your husband a heir, let alone a dowry!"

(I swear, these are actual quotes.)

After, the house elves set the table, the six of us proceeded to the dining room. My parents were both sat on either end of the table, Mr And Mrs. Black on my father's right, respectively. This left to sit beside their son, Regulus Black, a Slytherin in my year.

Now, at this point I have only talked to Regulus a total of two times, both unpleasant.

Once, in second year when he was my potions partner for a day. I said hello, and he scowled at me.

The second time was last year at one of Slughorn's get-together's. I asked him to pass the salt, and he called me a incompetent witch and told me to do it myself.

Needless to say, I wasn't exactly pleased with our close proximity.

Across from me, my mother and Walburga were on their best behaviour, talking about curtains or something (I wasn't really paying attention), while my father and Mr. Black discussed politics.

Mr. Black was running for Minister for Magic this year against Richard Delphinus and had already rallied the support of the majority of the community (namely the pure bloods), and had come here to persuade my father, who held a very high position at the Ministry. He was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, arguably the most powerful and most important department in the entire British Ministry, and was highly influential. My father's support would no doubt make up for the estranged son.

The adults continued on like this; chatting among themselves. It wasn't until dessert, that I was finally acknowledged. Initially I was relieved, I was almost done with my apple crumble, and once I finished eating I would have nothing left to do but sit there awkwardly. If I had known what my father was about to say, I would've run away, _screaming._

"Avalon...dear, your mother and I have been talking with Regulus' parents...and we think it would do us well to properly..." He paused, turning to look at the wallpaper, deep in thought. "...unify our families, what do you say?"

Really. That is what he said, and I knew _exactly_ what he was implying. However, that didn't stop me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Although it was barely audible and probably sounded more like, "wameh?"

Nonetheless, my father heard me.

"I mean holy matrimony, of course!"

Holy matrimony. He said "holy matrimony".

Seriously.

I stopped. Everything stopped. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move, and I couldn't see. I was left sitting there like a gaping fool.

"Don't you agree, Regulus?" asked Mr. Black.

"I think it would be a splendid idea." He replied, not the slightest hint of surprise in his voice.

It was like a bucket full of ice cold water was poured over my head. I was brought back to reality, and didn't know how to react. Surely he doesn't mean it! Screw _"knowing me", _he doesn't even like me! Or at least he didn't act like it.

Not noticing my state of distress, Mr. Black continued.

"Now...the wedding wouldn't take place right away. You would have time to better acquaint yourself with Evelyn,"

Evelyn. He called me fucking Evelyn.

"...and we would announce your engagement sometime before the winter holidays."

(Which were conveniently before the election.)

I turned to my mother who was looking at me with an expression somewhere between hopeful and apologetic. She knew about this, Regulus knew about this. This was all a set up.

"What do you say, princess?" asked my father.

I was angry, I was so angry, but the look on my father's face changed everything. This meant a lot to him. I finally had a chance to make him proud.

And then, I did the strangest thing.

"I'll think about it."

Yes. I not only managed to form a sentence, but I said I'd think about! What is wrong with me?!

Fifteen minutes later, we finished our dinner, and then Regulus and I were sent out in the garden, while the men drank the "finest goblin-made wine" and the women, tea.

I once again had lost the ability to speak, and shivered; a part of me wanted him to speak to ease the tension, the other part of me didn't, because...well, you know...

He's a bit of a twat.

"Lovely weather we're having."

Ah, it appeared _it _was being polite. Things seemed to be going in my favour.

Kind of.

I nodded, and we continued to walk. We did this for a good 20 minutes. Him making comments here and there, while I stayed quiet, nodding when appropriate.

It was the most awkward conversation of my life, if you can even call it that.

A conversation, that is.

**August 17th**

**Bedroom**

**1:21 am**

I haven't been able to sleep, but I've had some time to think about last night.

I've decided that marrying Regulus Black wouldn't be as horrible as I had originally thought.

I mean he was being civil enough, he's not stupid, and he's certainly wealthy. Not to mention, he's not exactly ugly either. In fact, he's actually quite attractive. There's no shame in admitting that, especially if I'm marrying him.

To be honest, I don't even think he's interested in women, and now that I think about it, that would make the most sense. I mean, sure there's the whole "rich and powerful daddy" thing, but the majority of the school _does_ think I'm dating my very female best friend (which for the record, I am not). If Regulus is gay (or asexual) he wouldn't be accepted by his family, after all, they disowned their son for what? Engaging with muggle borns? A homosexual would not be accepted by them. Therefore, a lesbian would be a perfect match for him, in a "you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours" sort of way. She wouldn't want anything that he didn't want. Maybe if I explain to him that I am indeed straight, he'll withdraw the proposal. That way he'll be the bad guy, not me.

Then again, do I really want that? I mean I've never been on a date before, and who knows if I'm ever going to get an offer like this again. What if I reject him and never get asked out again? What if I die alone? I don't think I'm ugly, but I barely have any social skills. I probably won't ever "find love."

Besides, I can see myself growing fond of Regulus, or at least learning to tolerate him.

Also, if I accept, and Mr. Black gets elected as Minister for Magic, it will be great for my father.

(But probably not the economy.)

I know how much this means to my father. My parents are very open-minded, and he won't hate me if I say no, but he won't be very happy either. However, if I say yes, my future will be secured and I'll prove I'm not a lesbian.

Shit.

I'm so confused.

Anyway, I'm sure it will all make more sense in the morning.

Or at least I hope it will.

Merlin.

Fuck my life.

**A/N:**

**Just to clear things up, this is a ****Sirius/OC ****story. Also,****for you canon nazis, there is no known M.F.M in 1977, and Barty Crouch Sr didn't become Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until 1980.**

**Also, I'm sorry for the lack of Sirius. If you're looking for one of those stories where the characters meet and instantly fall in love, you're looking in the wrong place. I intend to take my time with this story, but keep in mind, that doesn't mean I'll bore you. :)**

**x Scarlet Meadowes**

**PS: Please review!, I love any sort of feedback!**


	2. With A Little Help from My Friends

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait!

* * *

**August 19th**

**Bedroom**

**2:03 pm**

You know how when people are "under the influence" they don't remember what they did the next morning? Well, unfortunately, that wasn't the case for me.

It all started the day before, when I owled Lia about my..._predicament_. I didn't get a reply for a little while, and I was growing anxious. How would she react? Would she still be my friend? Would I still be allowed to see her if only for the sake of my sanity? She was one of the only people I had ever met who I could really talk to.

_Contrary_ to the popular(-ish) belief, _even I _need human contact.

Then Lia showed up at my house, freshly tanned from spending the summer in Dubai. The first thing I noticed was the unsurprising change in her appearance. Last I had seen her, in the beginning of July, her hair had been purple, blue and short. It was now to her jaw line with different shades of pink (everything from magenta to coral to powder pink) scattered about. It stuck up everywhere, making her look at least an inch taller than she was.

The second thing I noticed was the angry expression on her face. She was mad at me. She thought I was throwing my life away and that I could do better. She was also mad at me because Regulus was the Slytherin seeker making him direct competition for Lia.

To be honest, at the time, it was the least of my worries. I love Lia (platonically) with all my heart, and as much as she loves the game, I quite frankly don't give a shit about Quidditch. I had never enjoyed watching people play with sticks and balls.

Back on topic: After what felt like days, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, of yelling, she cooled down a little bit. I sat her down and explained to her how this was my choice and how I genuinely thought there was nothing else out there for me and she (strangely enough) cooperated, on one condition.

She insisted we have my hen night that day, because she felt the Blacks would probably forbid me to have it after they got close enough to _"tighten the leash." _Besides, this engagement was one for the Daily Prophet. You can't have the soon-to-be daughter-in-law of political candidate running around town, drunk. It was better to have it before I was "relevant".

Lia owled three of her close Gryffindor friends, Janelle Locke, Dorcas Meadowes, and Christabel Vance. I had met Janelle quite a few times and didn't like her very much. She was loud, rude, and detested me because I was too, as she put it, girly. I found this incredibly sexist. I mean I am a girl, how else am I expected to act like? I have no problems with tomboys, but I simply didn't understand Janelle. She hated other women but at the same time, she insisted that men were all prats and women were better than them. Sexist.

I, however, am a woman (seriously my boobs have been doing great) of class, no matter how angry I got, I kept my dislike for Janelle to myself. Lia and her had grown close over the years, being roommates, and I suspect my friend may have had a bit of a crush on her fellow activist.

The other two girls were a year ahead of us, as they were starting their seventh year at Hogwarts, and we our sixth. I hadn't ever been formally introduced to Dorcas, but I certainly knew of her. She was loud, wildly popular, blonde, gorgeous, and the subject of most of the male population at Hogwarts' wet dreams. She had taken Lia under her wing after she first got on the Quidditch team in our third year. Christabel wasn't quite as vibrant, but was known to be..._wilder. _(no judgement)

We were meant to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron and planned to hit a nearby muggle "disco" afterwards. I had heard of the "disco" as Lia frequented them on a weekly basis (even when at Hogwarts), but had never been to one. I wasn't looking forward to the night in the least. But, alas, I let Lia squeeze me into a pair of impractical leather hot pants and one of those armless tops.

The things I do to make her happy.

We arrived at 8:30 pm, and ordered our dinners. I quite liked it actually, the other girls were running a little late, and as insecure as I was in these tiny muggle pants, I found myself at ease. Dinner at the Leaky Cauldron wasn't as formal as it had been at home the night before, I could even put my elbows on the table.

Since we were under both the muggle and wizard drinking ages, Lia had fashioned us both fake ID's that stated we were both 19. An attractive dark-skinned wizard served us, and easily bought our lie, which, according to the pinknette (that's not a real word, I just made that up), was because of my physical appearance.

"Seriously, if you played for my team and weren't like my sister, I'd totally shag you."

Now, I am not a narrow minded individual. My friend's sexual orientation does not make me uncomfortable, nor does it define her (even if it might seem like I think so as I keep bringing it up), but it is a part of her and I accept that. However the idea of personally having sex with someone, let alone another woman, does put me a bit on edge. I'm not unaware. I've had the "talk", and I've read books and articles in "Witch Weekly" and "Cosmomage" on how to please "your man" (balls, balls, balls). I even went as far as to steal a copy of "Playwitch" and to rent one of those muggle pornos.

The truth is I'm just nervous.

I'm not a very trusting person, nor am I very social. The thought of giving myself to someone that way is absurd to me. I admit it is slightly appealing, as I am a woman with needs, but I can't imagine myself doing it. My feelings on sex are one of the reasons I'm not so keen about this marriage thing, although to some others, it maybe one of the better attributes. Regulus is a generally popular lad, so his sexual escapades aren't exactly _unheard of _(though not nearly as much as those of his older brother), and I know not to believe everything I hear, but I don't think he's a virgin, and even if he is, he will expect things from me, sooner or later, _if_ he's not gay.

The other girls arrived just as we were finishing up our chips, clad in provocative muggle clothes, their hair teased up higher than Big Ben.

"Steeeeeeeeeeen!, good to see you... and this pretty bird must be Avalon, the bride-to-be!" yelled Dorcas Meadowes planting a big sloppy kiss on Lia's forehead, and pulling me into a hug, rubbing her cheek onto mine. She, and Christabel Vance (who was barely wearing anything, might I add) squeezed into the shabby booth next to me and Janelle took a seat next to Lia.

"Well technically, she hasn't accepted yet, so she's still single." Corrected Lia, once our guests were comfortable.

"Have fun while you can, babe." winked Christabel.

She actually winked at me.

"Eeeeenough of this!," Dorcas threw her arm around my shoulder. "...tell me about yourself babe! You're cute, any brothers? Favourite number? Colour? Never mind that!, Who's the lucky guy?"

"Uhhh..."

"uhhh?"

"...Regulusblech..."

Dorcas squinted her eyes at me. "I didn't catch that last bit..."

"Umm...Regulus Black..."

"Black!" yelled the three newcomers, eyes as wide as saucers.

"As in the fit, snobby, younger brother of Sirius Black in Slytherin?" asked Dorcas, incredulously.

She can sure talk fast.

"Who else?" Lia replied, nodding her head.

"Why?" asked Dorcas, her voice dropping a few octaves.

"It's...um...a political thing..." I told her.

Hallelujah!, I talked!

The girls went silent for a while, unsure of what to say, and then Janelle decided to open her big mouth.

"I'm not surprised, it's just like you to give up. A knight for the pretty damsel in distress."

I think the reason it hurt so much, was because Lia didn't say anything, she just looked me, silently. I know it's not a good thing, but I guess I kind of expected her to fight my battles for me. But then again, why should she? Janelle may be rude and inconsiderate, but at least she's telling the truth. Maybe it's about time I started really displaying my Ravenclaw intelligence. Most people that meet me think I've nothing in my head, and I do. I'm one of the best in my class, and despite being raised wealthy, I don't lack street smarts either.

So readied myself, and was about to tell Janelle to fuck off (probably not the most graceful way of going about), when Christabel came to my rescue.

"No need to be a bitch, Ellie. Let the girl celebrate. Let us drink!"

And we did _**so much.**_

It wasn't until about an hour and a half later that we stumbled out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the muggle disco.

We danced and drank until we couldn't for at least 4 hours, and then we took to the streets of London. The four of us were drunk out of our minds, and somehow found ourselves in strip club, where I felt a pair breasts. It was an enlightening experience, and I found them very soft and squishy. However, it only really further clarified just how straight I am. I have my own, and I like them more than those of the Russian stripper's simply because they are my own.

We left about 20 minutes into the trip because of the overwhelming amount of guys who kept trying to feel us up, and journeyed to a children's playground.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Suggested Lia from her spot on what I think is called a teeter-totter.

"Me first!" Shouted Janelle from her place in the sand. "I choose... Avalon!, truth or dare?" She asked.

Now, keep in mind I was very drunk, and that it was 3 in the morning.

"Dare."

Janelle smirked. "I dare you to go piss on the bench."

At first I was a little hesitant, for the obvious reasons. Who in their right mind would want to piss on a bench? It is unsanitary, sleazy, and barbaric. However, my drunken self ignored this and did it.

I fucking did it. I pissed in public because Janelle _fucking_ Locke _dared me. _

After emptying my bladder, I went back to the group of sniggering girls.

"Now." I announced.. "It's my turn. I pick... Christabel."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm..I dare you..."

"Mmhhmmmm..."

"I dare you to...streak naked through the car park."

And she did it, all while shouting, "My nipples are cold!"

I'm not joking.

The night continued on like this, none of us questioning any of the stuff we were made to do. Agreeing without objection. I even dared Janelle to kiss Lia, which will no doubt make things awkward between them. (I'm actually kind of looking forward to that.)

And then, Dorcas picked Truth.

"What really happened between you and Sirius Black before school ended?" asked Christabel.

This caught my attention because of the familiar name, and because Christabel and Dorcas were supposedly best friends. Wouldn't she have told her?

"Oh you know...the old fuck and dump." Dorcas replied, nonchalantly. Then she turned to me. "Better luck with the younger one, Vance here says he has good stamina."

**August 21st**

**Library **

**7:41 am**

The family and I have been invited to have brunch with the Black family at their home. I've informed my parents of my decision to marry Regulus, and we will tell the Blacks today as well.

I think I'm going to need some liquid courage.

**4:34 pm**

Today wasn't terrible, at least compared to what I was expecting.

It was suppose to be one of those life-changing days, leaving room for a lot of errors, but everything went generally smooth.

_Generally._

My mother spent around two hours fussing over my appearance. She had my house elf (freed thanks to Lia), Pippy, run 1000 strokes through my hair and curled it into oblivion. She felt that I looked too plain with my wavy brown hair and eyes, both which I inherited from my father, and she didn't want Regulus to grow tired of me. I would've been more offended if she hadn't just told me my eyes were too big for me to ever be considered _sexy_. She then proceeded to force me into a tight pale blue dress and robe piece to "accentuate _the few _womanly features I possessed", and to draw attention away from my "non-childbearing hips."

I have the sweetest mother.

My parents and I arrived at the black family home on time, and were ushered into the drawing room. I instantly disliked their house. It was decorated to the nines, with velvet curtains and expensive wallpaper, and it wasn't homely in the least. They had fucking house elf heads on their wall! (Lia would hate that.)

It felt like a museum, and I was constantly on edge, worried that I would break something.

Although I may seem like it on the outside, I am not very coordinated.

In the drawing room I met the rest of the Blacks which included Regulus' aunt and uncle, Druella and Cygnus, their daughters, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa, and Bellatrix's creepy (for lack of better word) husband, Rodulphus.

At first I was a little overwhelmed, they all seemed to know why my family and I were invited here, and were paying extra attention to me, much to my chagrin. I am not a big fan of being in the spotlight. Once, when I was 8, my mother signed me up for piano lessons. I was pretty good, however when my first live performance came, I pissed my pants.

That was just to the audience of a few relatives.

"How are you today," began Walburga "Evely-"

"Avalon" I corrected her. "...with an A"

Baby steps.

"Yes of course, I knew that, Ava-lyn." She waved me off. "You look wonderful today! Now tell me, have you given any _consideration_ to _our offer_?"

Marry the man, marry the whole family.

"_Avalon_, has thought about it, and has chosen to accept." Announced my father, patting the top of my mother's hand.

Yep, rip it off like a band-aid.

"Oh, that's splendid!"

"Congratulations!"

I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe a few sighs of relief? Groans of agony? Yelling? Fighting? Singing? Everyone just gave their congratulations and best wishes, and moved to the table.

At dinner I became better acquainted with Narcissa, who I learned was engaged to a man named Lucius Malfoy, and would be wed in February.

"The most beautiful and romantic time of the year." She called it.

I decided I like Narcissa. She's 6 years my senior and is planning on dragging me to bridal ships with her to help plan her wedding and mine. She was a little... bitchy, to be frank, I could tell by the way she went on about how "The Crabbes had the most tasteless centerpieces!". But I had a good feeling about her, _at least compared to her sister_. Bellatrix's first question upon discovering that I was in Ravenclaw was, "You sleep in the same room as mudbloods?". I hadn't a clue on how to respond.

The rest of brunch went smoothly, and then, while the adults conversed, I was sent away with Regulus.

Now, I understand that I'm going to marry him, but I just didn't know how to act around the guy. Should I be quiet and reserved like I normally am? Should I go make him a sandwich like a good wife? Should I be honest like I can be around Lia? It was hard enough being the way I am already with my family... Do I really want to do that for the rest of my life?

It didn't matter. Right then, I needed to clarify something.

Looking back I kind of wish I hadn't.

Regulus took me to his bedroom, (which was on the fourth floor, quite the work out), and excused himself. This gave me time to look around and to put my thoughts together. How exactly does one go about telling their betrothed (technically we're not engaged until he puts a ring on it) that they are indeed not interested in their own sex? Surely no one has had to do this before.

Regulus returned a few seconds later and had me sit down on his bed where he joined me, seconds later.

I had never been on another boy's bed before, so I was very nervous, but somehow, the shot of Firewhisky I had snuck from my father's man-cave had followed through, and I spat it out.

Kind of.

"So...um...we're getting married..."

"Yes," he replied. "We are."

"..."

"..."

"You know...I'm not... _I__ am_... interested in...um...men...?"

Regulus raised his eyebrow, "Well I'd hope so."

Yep.

I'm spending the rest of my life with someone who thinks I'm stupid.

Fuck my life.


	3. When I'm 64

**August 22nd**

**Parlour**

**12:23 pm**

Okay, maybe I made a bit of a fool of myself yesterday... but isn't that a matter of perspective? Maybe if I became more of a "half-full" sort of person, I'd do better. I mean I've always been a pessimist/realist type of girl, maybe I need to try this whole "positive" thing. After all, my fate is sealed, there's no use moping about. I have quite a lot compared to other people. I have money to wipe my arse with, an education, a loving(ish) family. I don't have to worry about getting fed tonight, or taxes, or my sexual orientation, or my future.

Everything is there, perfectly laid out before me.

I have nothing to worry about.

Nothing real, at least.

**1:34 pm**

I've just received a letter from the school informing me that Margaret Tsuji has stepped down from her position as the sixth year female ravenclaw prefect, and since Sunaina and Ruby are both stupid, Flitwick has assigned me the position.

And to celebrate this _oh so joyous occasion_, I'm going to go stuff a few bottles of my father's finest wines and strongest vodkas into my trunk. (He won't miss them)

**August 23rd**

**Bedroom**

**7:34 am**

My grandmother came to visit us today, and it was...quite an _experience._

"Avalon! Merlin...look at you!, all grown up! Did you gain weight? You look worse than you did before!"

"Oh you're so innocent! Unlike your mother. She's the devil's spawn, I swear it! I mean no one even knows who her father is!"

"Oh! Don't look at me like that! Your eyes are so big... it's scary!"

"You're so lucky you didn't get that horrible curly blonde hair from your mother!"

"You have flab on your arms!, how do you feel about a 100 calorie diet?"

"Oh don't eat that!, you can go a few days without food!"

"Tell you what...when he gets bored of you, owl your gran. I know a thing or two on how to please a man!"

"Oh stop that! You don't cry pretty."

What a woman.

**August 25th**

**Bedroom**

**10:47 pm**

I had my first _real date _with Regulus today and it was...something.

We went out to a fancy restaurant, and we had our first conversation (meaning I was talking coherently for the first time).

"Have you thought about a date?" He asked, after sipping his drink.

"Date?"

"For the wedding." He replied, as if he were talking to a small child.

Smooth Avalon is smooth.

"I was thinking about having it the August after we graduate."

No, no I wasn't.

Regulus nodded. "I'm fine with that."

You better be.

"Narcissa was wondering if you'd be available to help her pick out napkins this weekend." He added, a little later.

Okay.

1. Napkins? How indecisive can a woman be?

2. "Oh...um...I had plans..."

I was meant to have ice cream at Florean Frotescue's with Lia.

"What plans?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Moody much?

"Oh...nothing... important." I whimpered.

"I'm sure you can cancel." He said, pointedly.

I nodded my head.

What else was I suppose to do? It's not like he was giving me _a choice_. If I am to be a good wife, I must be obedient.

"Regulus is gorgeous and wealthy young man, my angel, and you are wealthy and somewhat pretty." My grandmother had said to me yesterday evening. "That's all that matters. Just be obedient and loyal."

So I did just that. Obedience.

_Food on the table, four walls, money, __a__ future._

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"What classes are you taking?"

"Ancient Runes, Potions, Herbology, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Astronomy." I replied, as if I had been programmed like one of those silly muggle robots, from that "Star Wars" movie Lia and I had snuck into last month.

"Birthdate?"

"April 7th, 1961"

And then,

"Have you ever been touched by another man?" He asked, as if it were the most casual question in the world.

I swear I almost choked on my pasta.

"What?"

"If I am to marry you, I deserve to know how pure you are."

I know right?, I thought _I was _messed up.

"Excuse me?" I asked, although I was so shocked at the time, It probably sounded like, "Skoozmeh?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Well?"

"Um...no...no, I haven't...uh...been touched."

"Good."

And then we ate, silently.

**August 27th**

**Bedroom**

**10:34 am**

I owled Lia yesterday, about having to cancel our ice cream trip, and I think she's upset.

Maybe I'm over analyzing this, but Lia is just always so bold and passionate, I find it hard to believe that she wouldn't care that I cancelled on our plans. Unless,...she really doesn't care. Is she happy that we're not hanging out? Did she even remember? Maybe she's finally grown tired of me. I mean, I'm not as beautiful as Dorcas, as outspoken as Janelle or even as...as...what is Dorcas _anyway? _

Bottom line is, I have nothing to bring to the table. At least not to Lia's table. (The fuck is that analogy?)

Anyway, I'm going to stick the note in here while I go shopping with Narcissa.

_Hey,_

_I'm going to have to cancel our plans for Saturday. I have to do something with the Blacks._

_I know you don't like them, but I don't have a choice. I promise I'll make it up to you!_

_I'm so sorry!, see you on the train?_

_Love,_

_Avalon M. Crowne_

_That's fine. _

_- Lia_

**6:06 pm**

I just got back from shopping with Narcissa and Bellatrix.

It took longer than I had anticipated because I had thought we'd only be picking out napkins, but I ended up spending some money on a dress and mask for "The Annual Crabbe family Halloween Masquerade Ball", and I had lunch at Narcissa's house.

I quite liked Persephone Hall. It was all marble floors and long columns and had a pleasant atmosphere, not unlike my family home. I found myself hoping that Regulus and I could build ourselves a new home like it after we got married, It would a be much nicer arrangement compared to Grimmauld Place. But that won't happen, at least not as long Walburga's alive. That old place is her pride and joy, allowing her heir to move out just wouldn't do.

_Food on the table, __f__our walls, __m__oney, __f__uture._

After Bellatrix left, I, strangely enough, expressed this opinion to Narcissa (she's very persuasive).

"Oh please, darling! I can't help but feel a little insulted that you would think I'd approve of the decor in that horrid place! Once that old bat dies, I'll personally help you burn that place down...Now, how do you think I'd look blonde?"

She's so very helpful.

**August 29th**

**Crowne Library**

**10:57 pm**

Today Regulus and I shared our first kiss.

Okay no.

It was on my hand.

But his lips came in contact with my body (that sounds weird), and he finally gave me the ring, which I like, by the way. It's gold with a ginormous emerald smack-dab in the middle, apparently it's a family heirloom.

Sure it's not the same thing with the kiss, and yes, he didn't exactly get down on one knee either. He just kind of handed it to me and left.

Fuck. I'm really bad at this "looking at the brightside" thing.

...

But seriously, this thing is so heavy I can barely even write.

**September 1st**

**Hogwarts Express**

**11:29 am**

The Prefect' meeting starts in a few minutes, and I already have a pounding headache.

I am sitting in a train compartment with Dorcas and Christabel, and Lia is nowhere to be found.

It appears that after our late night shenanigans, we are now friends. They have been talking to me and have expressed their concern for how rigid I am being

"Loosen up," They say. "Have a drink!"

I politely declined, and am now sat here while the two of them take shots. I have so far sustained my sobriety (today, at least), however I am unsure on how long this will last. I am strongly inclined to reach over and chug down an entire bottle of Phoenix vodka.

I wonder how the Blacks would feel about me spending my time with these girls...?

On second thought, a shot wouldn't hurt.

**12:14 pm**

I've found myself an empty compartment while I recharge, I simply can't handle being around people for this long.

I've just returned from the Prefect's meeting where I learned that James Potter and Lily Evans have been appointed Head boy and head girl, respectively.

I find that I get along well enough with Lily Evans, although Christabel feels that she is "as fake as Madame Rosmerta's boob job."

"No one can be that nice all the time, I see her give me those looks when I don't spend the night in our dorm. Besides, she's _far_ to good to have any _real fun_."

I, however, like Lily Evans, and can appreciate her kindness.

James Potter, on the other hand, I don't love.

He kept on making rather distracting and perverse comments to Lily, and addressed me as, "Steen's lesbian", much to my chagrin.

Oh well, at least I'm being acknowledged.

**12:32 pm**

So I returned to my train compartment, expecting to be greeted by two unconscious teenagers, but instead found hat Lia had shown up, with 5 more Gryffindors in tow.

Lia, James Potter, Janelle, Sirius Black, Dorcas, Christabel, and a short chubby boy who I didn't recognize were sat in a pseudoceremonial circle, an empty bottle of whiskey in between them, and a rather good-looking brunette was sat in the corner, a book in his lap.

"Hey there, Kitten, looking for something?" Asked Sirius Black, being the first one to notice me.

I immediately froze up, uncomfortable with the way he was eyeing. I swear I thought he was going to jump me an tear me limp from limb, like some sort of wild dog.

"Paws off Padfoot!, This is Steen's girl." Warned James Potter, patting Lia's knee, as a sign of respect.

Lia rolled her eyes, "Ave isn't my girlfriend."

At this, I found my body began working again, and I made my way to my trunk, the empty compartment beginning to look very inviting.

"Tut-tut, don't lie to me Steen, I've seen her go up to your room at night." Added James Potter.

If my face wasn't red before, it was now.

"Avalon is straight, Potter." Corrected Christabel, flipping her hair and sticking her breats out in the direction of the book-boy.

"Really?" He asked from his spot in the corner.

Geez, was it really that hard to believe that I was interested in males?

"I have to finish some work, " I started. "I think I'm going to go join Margaret in her compartment."

_Lies._

I was turning around to leave when I felt someone grab my hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Sirius, his eyes focused on my ring.

The atmosphere in the compartment took a complete 180.

"Haven't you heard, Sirius," replied Janelle, smugly, finally breaking her silence. "You and Crowne are going to be family."

I was down the hall before he could react.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and as always, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**All feedback is appreciated. :)**

**x Scarlet Meadowes**


	4. Run for Your Life

**Ravenclaw Tower**

**9:47 pm**

I just returned from the feast after showing the first year Ravenclaws to their rooms, although, to be honest, I let the handsome and totally-unavailable-not-that-it-matter-because-nei ther-am-I-and-wouldn't-have-done-anything-otherwis e, Josh Diamandis do all the talking (which is _basically _all there is to do).

Socializing isn't exactly my forté (even though it's what my kin is known for), but Josh... I could listen to him talk for years. He had this great husky, and raspy voice and the most gorgeous sea-foam green eyes, EVER. He plays seeker for our house and is the third best Ravenclaw in our year (academically), behind Margaret Tsuji (who's first) and I. He's always really nice (araity in teenage boys) and is always smiling that dazzling smile.

Seriously, it's so dazzling you could lose him outside in your porch's Christmas lights.

But of course, Josh's also dating my roommate, Ruby Ellesmere, one of my least favourite people in the world.

Speaking of Ruby, she has been just as terrible as always to me.

"Ava-Lin, I don't like how much ground space your trunk thing is taking up, can you, like...move it?"

I swear to Merlin, this girl just says these things to piss me off. Ground space? Really? It not even on her side!

"Avalon's trunk is taking up the same amount of space as yours." Margaret Tsuji said, automatically, not even bothering to look up from her history text book.

At least she has my back.

Marge and I aren't really friends, mostly because she is anti-social, and because I'm a doormat. However I would consider her an acquaintance, especially considering our circumstances.

The two of us are the only other girls in our dorm aside from Ruby, my least favourite person in the world, and her tail, Sunaina Raidev. The two (or atleast Ruby) think Marge and I, weird and beneath them simply because we are quiet and hardworking, and don't spend all our time talking about boys and our vaginas.

"Oh my god! James Potter's hand totally brushed my arm!"

"Hey...we don't have any homework right? I didn't go to charms today, me and my joshy were having breakfast in bed!"

"Um...I think I should have your dress. I think it does my waist more justice."

"That lipstick would look way better with my complexion."

God, they are just so annoying, arrogant, and self-righteous!

I wish I could say I didn't think about them, but I do and hate them. I hate them so much!

**September 2nd**

**Great Hall**

**7:49 am**

I woke up at 6 am today and went to check out the prefect bathroom, and dammit it was nice. I spent a good hour in there playing with the various knobs, and swimming around, even though I can barely swim. But seriously, I have never smelt so good! (Not that I usually smell bad, it's just that I smell better now.)

Anyway, I arrived at the great hall a few minutes ago and it's nearly empty.

There's two chubby third-years sitting down the table from me, a Slytherin with a large nose and greasy hair, and a group of Hufflepuffs crowded around some card game. The Gryffindor table is empty.

I'm not surprised by the lack of attendance here at the moment as it is the first day of classes, and most students probably slept late last night after catching up and probably aren't used to getting up early.

Oh well, I guess I'll just nibble on my toast and wait for my schedule then.

**8:17 am**

Regulus just walked in.

Fuck.

He's coming this way!

What do I do?!

Oh wait...he's going to the boy with the greasy hair.

They're whispering.

Why are they whispering?

What are they whispering about?

They're looking at me!

Okay, keep on writing Avalon.

They won't even notice that you noticed.

**8:29 am**

We've just been given our schedules, and I think I'll copy mine into here so I don't lose it.

**Monday:**

**1 Defense Against the Dark Arts **

**2 Ancient Runes**

**3 Potions**

**4 Charms **

**Tuesday:**

**1 Transfiguration **

**2 Defense Against the Dark Arts **

**3 Free Period**

**4 Ancient Runes**

**Wednesday:**

**1 Charms **

**2 Defense Against the Dark Arts **

**3-4 Potions **

**Thursday:**

**1 Transfiguration**

**2 Ancient Runes**

**3-4 Herbology**

**5 Astronomy **

**Friday:**

**1 Transfiguration **

**2 History of Magic **

**3 Charms**

Anyway, Lia and her gang of drunkards are nowhere to be found.

I'm glad I didn't join them yesterday.

**8:37 am**

Gryffindor's table is beginning to fill up, but still no sign of Lia.

Fuck. Sirius Black is staring at me.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

Okay chill, maybe he's looking at someone behind you.

Shit there's no one behind me.

Is there something on my face? My hair? In my teeth?

Nope, just asked Marge.

So much for being a wallflower! Now what do I do?

Okay, let me explain.

Sirius Black and his friends are known to target anyone they acknowledge with these horrid things they call "pranks", which are actually kind of funny if you're not on the receiving end.

Fuck, he just winked! What does that even mean? Wait...now Regulus is staring too. What did I do? What do I do?

Go to class. Yes. I am going to go to class.

Happy Wednesday.

**8:43 am**

Class doesn't start for another 17 minutes, but Flitwick was kind enough to let me in.

Why am I here again? Oh wait. I remember.

I'm running away from my fiancé and his brother because they spared a few seconds to look at me.

I'm rational.

**10:11 am**

Charms with the puffs was fairly uneventful as we just did some paperwork, however DADA with the Gryffindors promises to be a little more interesting (for lack of better word).

We are meant to start learning some non-verbal spells today, and I am surprisingly looking forward to it. I've always done well in school, partly because I've an interest in learning, and partly because I don't have anything else to do. But in the end of the day, school doesn't really matter. You see, in addition to being a ministry head, my father is also the CEO of Crowne Inc., the wizarding world's first (est. 1567) and only successful ("In every meaning of the word!") industrial potions company. The company has various apothecaries around the world, and I am the sole heir of it, meaning that even if I was mentally disabled, I would get it.

Now, I'm all for counting your blessings, but I really don't want to do that. I can't help but feel like I don't need so much money. I mean, I already have such a superfluous bank account as it is. Why would I need more money?

**10:12 am**

Superfluous is my least favourite word in the English language. I mean it's just so superfluous!

_30 seconds later_

I just don't understand why everyone is always hating on 'moist', I mean without it how would we describe something that was slightly wet, but not exactly damp?

Anyway, class starts in like 2 minutes and Lia just arrived. I better put you away.

**11:47am**

So I had lunch at the Gryffindor table with Dorcas, Christabel, Janelle, and Lia, and now I'm sitting at the library with my charms homework.

I've just received an invite from Narcissa to go shopping for bridesmaids' dresses with her next week, and I am already dreading it.

I know that I have to go, but if it is anything like last time, I'm probably better off with a homework assignment.

Anyway, I have to go to get my prefect schedule in a few minutes.

**12:01 pm**

I went to get my schedule from James Potter (who was no longer calling me Lina's lesbo) and was just about to leave when I felt a hand of my shoulder.

"Oh look!, It's the child bride! How do you do this wondrous evening, dear sister-in-law?"

Yes, that's right. I ran into fucking Sirius Black.

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to get away, failing to notice that Potter had left.

"There's no need to run...actually, I think it's time you and I spent some quality time together. After all, we are going to be family."

"No thank you." I replied, barely audible, my hands clutching my textbook close to my chest.

"Why not, Kitten? I think I deserve to know why a girl like you would ever consent to marrying my brother."

"..."

"Is it the money? The "power"? The status?"

Now I was scared. Where's the carefree slut I always hear about? Why am I against the wall? Why is he so close to me? Why can't I talk?

"Well?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's...um...private..." I mumbled, my eyes drifting to the walls if the hallway.

For a second, I felt his eyes drift to my...um...bosom, but then he met my eyes again.

"Now, I'll tell you right now. You seem like a lovely bird, and you're friends with Lina, so little piece of advice: Run while you can."

Now I was shocked. I was expecting some sort of prank, blue hair maybe? But not this.

I mean, I appreciate the warning (kind of), but who does he think he is? I'm tired of people telling me what to do.

"It's none of your business. Now leave me alone."

And then, I left.

**1:32 pm**

So I was on my to double potions a few minutes ago, when Regulus can up to me, and grabbed my hand.

I'm not kidding, he actually took my hand. At first, I was scared. I mean, seriously, why would he do that? I know we're getting married, but we're hardly "in love". And then, it all made sense.

"I don't want you hanging out with those blood traitors, Avalon. It doesn't reflect well on the family."

Yes, that fucking snake had the nerve to tell me to stop hanging out with my friends.

This family is so self-entitled.

"What blood traitors?" I asked, feigning ignorance, as he pulled me into the dungeons.

His grip on my hand tightened.

"The Gryffindors, of course. Especially that queer one. You can't associate yourself with people like that."

"People like what?" I asked, my eyes narrowing, as we walked into Slughorn's classroom. Of course I knew what he was talking about, I just wanted him to say it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a group of Slytherins, including the Magel twins, Lucille Bulstrode and Anthony Crabbe, all with their eyes on us. Slughorn was conversing with Jerome Kemitra.

"Homosexuals. If you're going to bear my children and my name, I choose what you do."

And then, I punched him in the face.

**A/N:**

**I know it's late, so I'm so sorry, but I'll try to make the next update faster.**

**Also, I apologize if Regulus seems a little out of character. I know he died for the greater good and all, but that doesn't mean he wasn't a little asshole before. I just imagine that he'd be a little more confused about how much authority he has over Avalon in their relationship, considering the sort of environment he was raised in. Also, this is before he became a death eater.**

**As for Sirius, he was just being a Gryffindor. I mean, Avalon stinks of innocence (although we know that's not the case), he was just giving her a fair warning.**

**x Scarlet Meadowes**


End file.
